


The Lost Starlight

by PancakeCoty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Repressed Memories, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeCoty/pseuds/PancakeCoty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting (Time) : </p><p>**After Thorin and his company being caught by the elves</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lost Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Setting (Time) : 
> 
> **After Thorin and his company being caught by the elves

**Chapter 1 : Memories**

 

_A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf._

_I am patient._

_I can wait._

 

Thorin found himself lying on a rough ground, suffering from hunger and pain, together with the bright, fiery sunlight shining straight into his eyes.

“Ah……”

Thorin snorted. He narrowed his eyes and tried to get up, but failed. His body was so weak that he could hardly control it.

Sea gulls were flying on the sky, shrieking loudly. Gentle breezes were blowing; cool air touches his bleeding body softly. The wind seemed like a remedy, Thorin could feel that his pain was reducing.

Where am I?

Thorin frowned as he discovered that he had no idea. He only knew that he was on a beach with sceneries he had never seen before.

He had never arrived here before.

But why? Why was he lying on this beach, with injures and a map?

Map……a map!

Thorin opened his eyes wide, looked like he had found out something extremely important. He put his hand inside the large pocket and pulled out the old yellowing map. Although it was wet by the salty sea water, the writing was still readable.

Yes, yes, yes……

Thorin, staring at the map surprisingly, finally remembered something. He and the other dwarves were caught by the hypocritical and nasty elves. And he……

He……

What had he done?

Thorin blinked his eyes but he still could not think of more.Part of his memories was missing.

 

_I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us!_

Thorin frowned again, while for this time, he felt a strong hit inside his brain. Hitting, and hitting. The beating was regular as if it asked Thorin to recall his memories back.

Thorin could not help shaking. Though the clothes were very thick, he could yet feel the coldness outside. The sunshine could not make him warm; the shrieking voice of the sea gulls could not wake him up from the clatter.

Thorin fainted.

Before his unconscious, an image suddenly appeared in his mind.

 

A tall, enchanting man was standing in front of him, flashed an appealing smile. He wore a unique headdress of curved tree branches and aromatic flowers.

 

“Thranduil.”

Thorin whispered and fell down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
